powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Snide
|-|1= |-|2= |-|3= Snide was an outlaw and is the primary antagonist of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge ''ahead of Sledge. He was born when Heckyl became tainted with the impure energy from the Dark Energem. Besides Heckyl, Snide took over as leading antagonist and leader of what remains of Sledge's army against the Dino Charge Rangers after Sledge was defeated. Snide later allied with Sledge to outmatch Lord Arcanon. However, Snide realized that Sledge had no use for him and attempts to get rid of him, leaving Snide's act on his own while play along with Sledge's game. Character History Millions of years ago, when Heckyl touched, and bonded to, the Dark Energem, Snide was created as the other half of Heckyl by its dark powers. After he was born, he gave the Dark Energem to Lord Arcanon and later neither of them remembered this and they went on becoming outlaws and destroying galaxies. At some point in time, they were both captured and arrested by Sledge. During the series Heckyl, angry at Wish Star for interrupting his plans, tried to use his energy blast, but stops himself so as to not blow his cover in front of the Dino Charge Rangers. He did not try to transform into Snide since neither of them have the power to do so. After Sledge's Ship crashes following the final confrontation with the Dino Charge Rangers, Snide emerges from the ruins of a solitary confinement cell, declaring his time had come with a maniacal evil laugh. New Leader Weeks after the crash, the solitary confinement cell Snide was held in was damaged and weakened enough so he could make his escape and he confronts the Vivix and Spikeballs, all of which still fiercely loyal to Sledge, until he and Heckyl impose their authority, with the latter ordering the other outlaws to be freed and forcing them to submit to him after eliminating one who attempted to leave. While Heckyl is busy trying to infiltrate the Rangers' base, Snide enlists Iceage's aid to help him destroy his enemies in the more old-fashioned way, but to no avail, as they trick the villains. Snide is seen as Heckyl is forced to switch bodies with him in the kitchen of the Dino Bite Cafe. He takes his leave and heads for the ship. Snide then asks Wrench and the reanimated Stingrage what Heckyl is up to. They explain his plan is to have the Rangers drink it and become amnesiac, but Snide knows better and concludes the heroes are not dumb enough to fall for it, so he changes the plot. He is asked by the now bewildered Heckyl what he altered as Stingrage attacks Riley. He has a small discussion with Heckyl as to the plan's approach. He then shifts with Heckyl once more within the Rangers' base, chastising Heckyl for his ineptitude. He has Fury and Stingrage to increase the amount of intoxication in Amber Beach by having the venom dumped straight into the city's water reservoir. However, his scheme falters as the Rangers defeat the outlaw through a combination of the newly-acquired Dino Super Drive and the now adaptable Dino Armor X. He is then cited by Heckyl as his partner prematurely celebrates victory, but their triumph is short-lived, as Curio accidentally pours the forgetfulness venom as the drinks and has everyone forget what they were about to do. Snide then appears as Heckyl is finally unmasked by the Rangers. Taking a defensive stance against them, he states they were lucky this time, but that he eventually will find out the location of their base, take their Energems, and then rip each and every one of them to shreds, from head to toe. However, rather than fighting, Snide limits himself to taunt them at this faceoff, as he realizes he is outmatched and outnumbered, and escapes through teleportation. Snide then appears squired by Fury and Wrench as Singe arrives on Earth. Though initially intent on destroying him, he reasons that the upstart outlaw may be a valuable ally and chooses not only to spare him, but also to recruit him to his cause. It is also through Snide's first interaction with Singe that he is associated with Heckyl, who seems to be more fond and liking of Singe's style and attitude, as well as more patient and willing to listen to his ideas. Though Singe fails his first mission, he is given credit enough to be allowed to become a permanent member of the crew and a key player in the clash of good versus evil taking place on Earth. After Singe earns Heckyl's approval in enacting his next plan through Ninja, once again much to Fury's distaste, the plan carries through soundly. By nightfall, as the full moon illuminates the sky, Snide congratulates Singe on his success, but points out his plan is not yet finished and that his patience is in short supply. Singe states all he needs is help to track down and capture the rampaging Tyler, to which Hunter offers his aid. Snide makes it clear that, unlike Heckyl, although he tolerates Singe, he does not like him and he will know how much he is disliked if he fails him. The two outlaws team up, but Hunter retreats, leaving Ninja to fend for himself. Outmatched, Ninja is destroyed by the Rangers' T-Rex Super Charge Mode and Plesio Charge Megazord's Pachy-Rex Formation. Hunter is close to being sentenced to death, but is spared in the nick of time by Singe, who needs him as bait for his next plan. Fury is angered because Singe destroyed the pod with the message containing the location of the Titano Zord, but Snide reveals that Singe told him the location of the Zord. Snide sends Hookbeard to destroy the zord. Snide appears after Heckyl's defeat against Lord Arcanon, Singe and Doomwing. He beats them with Fortress, his Monster Megazord. Heckyl replaces Snide when the Rangers use their new Dino Ultrazord but they are defeated and Fortress is destroyed. They return to jail by Arcanon. Snide stays in jail for a certain time. Noticed that the Rangers have created Split Emmiter devices used for splitting Zenowing and Doomwing, Snide attempts to propose his loyalty to Arcanon in exchange to separate him from Heckyl with the Split Emmiters, betraying him and not caring about their home planet Sentai 6 Arcanon destroyed. In reality, he had been manipulating Arcanon as well besides betraying Heckyl, in order to gain Arcanon's trust while secretly helps Sledge's army to get the Dark Energem, after they find Sledge alive, then successfully destroys Arcanon and his army with the Dark Energem blaster and places Sledge to reclaim his original throne of the ship. Snide continues to team up with Sledge to destroy the Rangers. He gives to Sledge the Dark Energem to repair his ship before their master plan begin. Then, they send Badussa against the Rangers to transform them in stone with his amulet, but Shelby with the aid of James, Phillip, Keeper and Heckyl destroy the amulet and free the others Rangers. Despite Badussa's death, Sledge's ship is repaired and returned to space. Sledge invites Snide to the bridge to assist at the destruction of the Earth. , before his death.]] Unfortunately, Snide overhears Sledge say that he is no longer of use to him, and decides to play along with Sledge's game until the time has come to get rid of him. During Sledge and Poisandra's wedding, at the same time the six Greenzillas that Sledge put in different locations are destroyed, Snide is sent to Earth to find the Rangers' location, but first steals the Dark Energem from Poisandra's ring without Sledge's crew knowing. Snide tracks the rangers to the Dino Museum he and Heckyl visited, but after some momentary confusion, realizes that the Rangers' base is actually beneath the museum. Smashing his way in through its ceiling, he attacks both Kendall and Keeper, but is thwarted by his former half, Heckyl, and forced outside. Snide calls for the Magna Beam, but Sledge refuses, claiming that he was meaningless in his backup plan, leaving Snide surrounded by Heckyl and the Rangers, who combine all their powers to finally destroy him. Personality Unlike Heckyl, Snide is not psychotic nor insane. He knows how to keep his cool while enforcing discipline, thus keeping his temper in check. Snide believes that the best way to get what is desired is to be straightforward. Even so, he proves to be a worthier leader than Heckyl, as shown when he quickly evolved some of Heckyl's plans to something more challenging for the Rangers to counter. Snide shows his true colors in battle, but he knows when to retreat. He is also shown to be willing to strike deals if necessary, as he made an agreement with Lord Arcanon to permanently separate himself from Heckyl, something which was successful and made possible by Wrench's recently acquired Split-Emitters, which were originally created and used by the Dino Charge Rangers in order to split apart Doomwing and Zenowing, and joining forces with Sledge to defeat Arcanon. However, upon learning that Sledge has no use for Snide anymore and attempts to get rid of him, Snide realize this since his first meeting with the bounty hunter and must play along with Sledge's plan to enact his own plan. Combat/Physical capabilities Snide was as powerful and proficient in battle as Sledge and Lord Arcanon while being stronger then all other villains, including Heckyl. Lord Arcanon, however, does has the advantage over both him and Sledge since he has the Dark Energem in his clutches. He was very strong because it took the Titano cannon, Heckyl’s energy blast and several Dino Charge morphers to finally finish him off, and this was when he was still normal sized. Powers and Abilities * '''Chest Tentacle: '''Snide has the ability to create a tendril out of his chest. Arsenal *'Katana Sword: 'To aid him in combat, Snide wields a katana sword with a guard resembling his spikes that can charge up with his energy. **'Sword Waves: 'Snide can fire yellow colored energy waves from his sword. **'Communication: 'Much like Heckyl's pocket watch, Snide was able to speak to Heckyl directly via the guard of his katana. Video game appearances Power Rangers Legacy Wars Snide is among the villains who feature in ''Power Rangers Legacy Wars. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Snide is voiced by Campbell Cooley. His voice is very similar to that of Admiral Malkor as a result of this. Notes *Before the Power Rangers Dino Super Charge episode "Freaky Fightday", it was originally thought that the tentacle that appears in the Power Rangers Dino Charge ''episodes "True Black" and "Rise of a Ranger", was from the plant-theme monster Greenzilla. *The katana bears a slight resemblance to the Magna Defender's sword. *Snide bears a resemblance to Zeltrax from ''Power Rangers Dino Thunder due to his Sentai counterpart being a reincarnation of Zeltrax's counterpart. Snide has no connection to Zeltrax, but rather just an homage to him in appearance. *He is the only main villain to debut at the last episode of a season. He is also the only villain in Power Rangers Dino Charge and Power Rangers Dino Super Charge alongside Singe to be a part of two major villain groups. *Snide's name and personality, together with those of Heckyl, form a reference to , the titular split personalities of the Scottish novel . *Heckyl and Snide are similar to Anton Mercer and Mesogog from Power Rangers Dino Thunder in that both pairs of characters have alternate personalities that are constantly asserting themselves over the other. ** But unlike Mesogog and Anton, Snide does not share an actor with Heckyl. While Mesogog and Mercer are both played by Latham Gaines, Heckyl is played by Ryan Carter but Snide by Campbell Cooley. Also different is that Snide splitting from Heckyl does not change his appearance or personality. *Just like 2 villains from Lost Galaxy, no Sentai footage of him was used. *In the New Timeline of "End of Extinction", Snide has never been created because Heckyl and Zenowing have prevented Arcanon from stealing the Dark Energem. *He is a playable character in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. *Just like Villamax, his weapon is replaced, though not because of censorship reason. Snide's katana appears to be a repurposed version of his Sentai counterpart's axe with the axe blade removed and replaced with a normal blade. The shield is also unused, possibly to make sure he is a different entity from Zeltrax. Appearances }} See Also *Heckyl, Snide's humanoid counterpart and partner References e speculating Category:Main PR Villains Category:Dino Super Charge Category:Sledge's Crew Category:Sledge's Outlaws Category:PR Generals Category:Aliens Category:Lord Arcanon's Crew Category:PR Mercenaries Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:PR Knight themed villains Category:Replacement PR Villains Category:Knight Themed Villains Category:Traitors in Power Rangers Category:Traitors Category:PR Arc Bosses